Awoken In Storybrooke
by FEAZeldagamer2247
Summary: When Robin,Rebecca,Chrom, and the other shepherds defeat Validar, Validar casts a spell making Robin dissapears to another world with Amnesia again! Will our Heroes find their tactatction and figure out how to get back home? I do not own any of the characters (except for Nica and Kailey) (Kaylee) Or the OUAT characters or the right to own any of the company's Or games-TV show.


**Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **Once Upon A Time**

 **Fan Crossover Story**

 **Awoken in Storybrooke**

 **By: FEAZeldagamer2247**

 **Chapter 1**

 **In the palace of the Dragon's Table, a battle that would determine the fate of humankind would unfold… Chrom and Rebecca and I were trying to stop my father from summing a great evil that would destroy life as we know it. We tried to attack and block his attacks the best way we could. We were doing great so far, until Chrom took damage from a hard hit of Grima's dark magic from my father's attack. "Gah!" Chrom got hit so hard that he collapsed. He got up using his sword to get on his feet again, when I looked at my left to see that my father, Validar was about to charge a second ball of Grima's dark magic at Chrom. I opened my tome flipping through the pages as fast as I could to find the spell… "Thoron!" Validar took the blow and collapsed to the ground. "We did it!" "We altered our fate guys!" I was happy to see that we finally won. When I heard Validar say, "UGH…! This isn't over… Dang You All!" Validar's magic came towards us. Black purplish fog blinded the room so we couldn't see anything. Rebecca looks around desperately to find Chrom and Robin, but so far no luck. Rebecca kept looking shouting, "Chrom?! Robin?! Where are you?!" "I'm over here!" They said in unision."Don't worry I'll find you just stay there!" said Chrom. The fog was so thick that they could barely breathe. For a minute I think that I'll find my way out of this, or so I thought… over in the distance Robin heard Rebecca collapse. Robin thought, "Is this the end? But then why do I feel drowsy?" Then fog lifts up a little but he realizes that he's not in the Dragon's table anymore... He looked around and sees that he's on some kind of road. On the right he sees a sign, despite his vision he tries to make out the words, he soon realizes they spell "Storybrooke" then he drift out of consciousness.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **In the cold night, two dwarf sized men were driving in a Chevy pick-up truck driving home. The truck bumped on the road. "Easy Walter easy. You know you can't keep your eyes off the road. Not even for a second. So pay attention." "Hey I can drive how I want Leon, so be nice." "Oh alright you can-! What the heck?! Stop the car! The car slowed to a stop. Leon and Walter got out of the car to see what Leon saw. "Who the heck is this?" "I'll call Emma for help. You stay here if he wakes up." When Emma and David arrived Henry secretly came with Emma and David to see what was going on. "So what happened to him?" "We don't know. We came driving home and saw him collapsed on the road." "Is he okay?" "Henry! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Hook!" " I know and I just couldn't let you go on a mission by yourself. I wanted to help you." "That's sweet kid but what about Regina? If she finds out you're not with Hook she'll-! "Ugh…" "Emma I think he's coming to-" "Hey you alright?" "I-I think so…" "Who are you?" "I-I can't remember… I only remember my name... " "What's your name?" "I'm Robin."**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"** **Hi Robin my name's Emma. The man with brown hair is my father David." "Hi I'm Henry. So where are you from? How come you have a sword that looks like a thunder bolt? What's that book for? What is that mark on your right hand? Do you know what it means?" Henry mumbled. "I-I don't-know. I don't know any of you. I don't know where I am. And I can't answer your questions. I-I don't even know why I'm here." Robin was sent into panic. "Mom you don't think he has amnesia does he?" "I think he does kid." "What are we gonna do? We have to help him!" Just then a car comes up to a stop. And Regina comes out of it. "I heard that you found someone with no memory." "Mom what are you doing here?" "Well I was looking for you. But, then I got a text from Emma saying you found an amnesiac so I came here." Regina came up to the man and grabbed him by his tactician robe. "Okay which Robin are you?!" Because if you're that dragon, then I suggest you go back to wherever you came from and get the heck out of here!" said Regina. "Regina! Stop it!" said Emma. "Hey Emma, Henry and I will show him around town. Alright?" said David. "Okay thanks David." "Come on Robin. I'll show you around. Who knows? Maybe you'll get some of your memory back." said Henry. "Umm, Okay." said Robin. Emma took Regina to a private spot to talk. "What the heck is wrong with you Regina?!" "Nothing Swan. I'm my usual self." "No Regina I'm talking about why you yelled at him!" "Oh, do you think I'm turning evil again Swan?! Do you know who he is?!" "No but he's lost his memory." "Wait. You know who he is?" "What did I say that? No I never seen him before. N-Nope never in my life." "Regina the truth." ("Sigh") "I was his mother... " "What the heck are you talking about?" "I lived in a kingdom called Plegia. With my husband Validar. Validar told me that he would get a special power. But I didn't want my son to be a monster… I fled the kingdom… I knew Validar's guards would find my son and make him a monster. So I took him to a village that was right by a kingdom called Ylisse so my husband wouldn't find him. I-I left my own son to make sure that he wouldn't be a monster…" Regina began crying that Emma decided to promise that she would help Robin get his memories back. "It's alright Regina. He's here now. I'll help him get his memories back. I promise."**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"** **Robin?!" "Gods where could he be?" "Robin?!" I was looking for Robin after the fog finally cleared up but I couldn't see him anywhere. I was starting to get worried. What would I say to the other Shepherds? "Father are you okay?!" said Lucina. "Yes I'm fine Lucina." "Where's Robin?" "I can't find him anywhere." "There's someone who can help us you just have to say his name three times, and he'll appear and help you." Lucina whispered the man's name to Chrom so he could remember his name. Chrom closed his eyes and began to say the man's name. "Rumple Stiltskin. Rumple Stiltskin. Rumple Stiltskin." Suddenly a old man with wild hair appeared. "Hello Dearie." "You're Rumplestiltskin I presume?" said Chrom. "The one and only!" He said with a cruel happy attitude. "And I know why you summoned me. You want to know where your friend Robin is." "How did you-" "He he he! No time for chitchat deary!" "Now then I will open a portal to the location of where your tactician is. But! Just remember this, magic always comes with a price! So in exchange you have to give me that. The shield thingy in your hand there." "The Fire Emblem?" "Is that's what's it's called? If so then yes the Fire Emblem. If you give it to me, then I will open a portal so you can find your friend. Do we have a deal?" "Father no don't give it to him. If you do then the world will end." I thought about it. If I did give the Fire Emblem to him, the world will end. But If I don't we won't be able to find Robin and I couldn't allow that. I gave him the Emblem. "He he he! Good choice dearie! Don't worry I'll take good care of this! Rumple snapped his fingers and suddenly a portal appeared. "Tick Tock Dearie! Hurry and find your tactician!" He snapped his fingers and vanished. "Come on everyone! We've got a tactician to save!" shouted Chrom. Everyone ran through the portal and appeared in the forest at Storybrooke.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Henry showed Robin all around Storybrooke. "So you don't remember anything?" asked Henry. "Umm… no not really. Your Henry right?" asked Robin. "Yep. So did you ever have a family or friends?" "I-Ahh!" "Robin? What's wrong?" said Henry. "Rebecca! Where is she?!" Robin was sent into panic. "What? Whoa! Calm down Robin! Who's Rebecca?" asked Henry. "She's my sister!" said Robin. "Your sister?" "Y-Yes she is-Gah! M-My head!" Robin collapsed. "Robin! Robin?! Are you okay?!" Henry shouted. Henry tried to wake him up, he shouted and shook, and even tried to lift him up to his mother's apartment. When he finally got to his mother's apartment, he opened the door to see Mary Margaret sitting down reading a book. "Help!" shouted Henry. Mary ran over helping Henry carry Robin by his shoulders. "Henry! What happened?! Who is this?!" shouted Snow. "His name is Robin. Emma, David, Leon, and, Walter found him collapsed on the road with amnesia. I was showing him around town when he remembered he had a sister named Rebecca, and then he collapsed." said Henry. "Bring him here." said Snow. Snow and Henry laid him on Snow's bed up stairs so that he could be comfortable when he woke up. "Is he going to be okay?" asked Henry. "I don't know Henry but, let's hope he wakes up soon." said Snow. Just then Hook came up stairs asking, "Hey Snow have you seen the rum? Because I don't see-!" Hook looked at the man passed out on Snow's bed asking, "Who the bloody heck is this?" "Didn't Emma send you a text?" asked Henry. "No not today. Did she say that some stranger would be on her mother's bed?" said Hook. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't just hear any of this." said Emma. "Mom! Thank goodness!" said Henry. "So how is-?" Emma tried to say. The door bursted open. Regina came in saying, "We got a problem. I saw a portal appear at the forest." "Wait so you're saying-?" Emma tried to say. "We have visitors." said Regina.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Chrom and the others made camp for the night so that they could find Robin in the morning. Chrom, Frederick, and Lucina took first watch. Emma and Hook went to investigate to see who these "visitors" were. Hook looked at the man with dark blue hair asking, "Who is that handsome man there?" "Hmm… friends of Robin maybe?" Emma guessed. Emma was just about to walk over to the man when they heard someone scream. "Rebecca!" shouted Chrom. "Rebecca? That's Robin's sister!" said Emma. Emma and Hook ran over to help. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hello my daughter. Did you think I'd let you get away so easily?" said Validar. "H-Help! Chrom! Lucina! -Anyone, Help Me!" screamed Rebecca. Emma came running up with Hook with a gun in her hand shouting, "Freeze!" "Bah! Who are you?!" asked Validar. "Not someone you want to mess with mate! Now do as you're told!" said Hook. "I don't think so one hand!" said Validar. Validar pulled out his tome, and shot a blast of dark magic towards Emma and Hook. Chrom ran up shouting, "Look out!" Chrom pushed Emma and Hook out of the way. "Thanks mate." said Hook. Rebecca screamed. "Come on!" said Emma. "Bah! Not that prince again." said Validar. Validar snapped his fingers in agony and disappeared into a puff of smoke, just as a black blur shot into the air. "Rebecca! Are you alright?" said Chrom. "Yes. I'm fine." said Rebecca. "Who the bloody heck was that?" asked Hook. "Validar. He's the new king of Plega. He's been trying to kill us ever since we met him." said Chrom. "We're looking for someone named Robin. Have you seen him? asked Rebecca. "Yes. We found him collapsed on the road." said Emma. "What?! Is my brother okay?! Where is he?!" Rebecca was sent into panic. "Calm down Rebecca. Robin is at my parents apartment. My son, Henry was showing him around town, and then he passed out. But, don't worry, he's okay. My mother and Henry are taking good care of him." said Emma. "Let me see him please." said Rebecca. "Well okay. But, I think you all may also want to see how he's doing." said Emma. Emma and Hook lead Chrom and the others to where Robin was recovering.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **In Robin's dream, he was at this altar with his sister and some man. A prince maybe? Robin thought. After killing the dark mage Validar, he got possessed by some evil magic, and killed Chrom. Robin was shouting in horror as he looked at what he did, when he awoke shouting, "No!" Henry came running up stairs saying, "Robin you're awake!" Henry hugged him asking, "Did you have a nightmare? I heard you scream No!" "I'm fine Henry. How long was I out?" asked Robin. "Just a day. I kept an eye on you the whole time." said Henry. Just then Emma and Hook came in saying, "He's up stairs." Henry stood up asking, "Who are you guys?" "My name is Chrom. This is Rebecca, my daughter Lucina, my son Morgan, my sister Lissa, Frederick, Ricken, Nowi, and Panne." said Chrom. "Chrom? Like Google Chrome?" asked Henry. Emma jabbed her elbow into Henry's side to let him know to be nice to Chrom and the others. "Ow! Er-I mean nice to meet you. I'm Henry." said Henry. "Robin! You're alive!" said Rebecca as she hugged him. "It's good to see you too Rebecca." said Robin. "But, who are guys?" asked Robin. "Oh quit fooling around Robin! It's us remember?" said Lissa. "Umm… do I know you?" asked Robin. "Ha! Good one Robin! But, you can't fool me!" said Lissa. "Lissa. To tell you the truth, Robin lost his memory." said Henry. "What?! Again?!" said Chrom. "Wait again?" said Emma. "We found him and Rebecca collapsed in a middle of a field no memory after we fought many hard battles, Robin and Rebecca got new memories to share with each other." said Chrom. "I'm so sorry Chrom." said Henry. "It's alright Henry. It wasn't your fault." said Chrom. "So then how do we get his memories back?" asked Rebecca. "I know someone who has ever- " said Henry before he was cut off by a sweet, yet firm, Plegian-accented voice. "Henry, No, We aren't going to Mr. Gold. I know how to cure this stuff." Said a young girl, about Ricken's age, with long black hair as she made her way to the room. "Ah, I see you're awake Nica," Henry replied happily. "Nica? Where have I heard that name…?" Rebecca asked wearily. "She has a Plegian accent, just like Robin and Rebecca…" Chrom said, trailing off. "Oh yes," Hook replied, "she still has stuck true to that accent of hers, ever since we found the lass…"**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Rebecca was intrigued for more, "Found her…?" she asked. "Yes, she appeared out of nowhere on my ship, about ten years ago, looking like she was the Devil's daughter. When I told my crew to take her under, she took out my crew faster than you could say, 'Where be the rum, matey?'" Hook chuckled, "She was only six then…" and he trailed off, satisfied with how strong she was. Nica gave him the evil eye, then turned to them, "He's quite the over-exaggerater if you ask me." She said, her lavender eyes gleaming, "Well, I better get going and dressed…" and like that, she left. Rebecca was racking her brain so hard you could almost hear the gears ticking, but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. About a half hour later Nica returned with a dark purple book. "Is that… a tome…?" Ricken asked in shock. Nica sighed and nodded solemnly. After chanting a spell the tome lit up and produced a small lavender sphere, then she focused it on Robin's forehead and slowly pushed it in. "It will take a while but he will slowly regain his memory." She said, "Now, in case it doesn't work, go run along to Mr. Gold's," She sighed, after everyone had left, she collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Luckily, Ricken had forgotten his tome and came back, when he saw Nica on the ground, he carried her to her bed, and tucked her in.** ** _She looks so peaceful…_** **he thought, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. He wrote a quick note and left it on her bedstand, hoping she would see it, then walked out the door and caught up with the others.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Early in the morning, Emma, Hook, Henry, Chrom, Robin, Rebecca, and everyone else went to Granny's Diner to have breakfast. "Morning Emma, Hook, Henry. Did anything new happen lately?" asked Granny. "Well we found a amnesiac the day before yesterday. So I suppose things can't get any worse right?" said Hook. "A amnesiac huh? I'd like to see this amnesiac if he or she ever shows up here." said Granny. Robin came in the diner to talk more with Henry about the town he's in, when Granny said, "Well hello. Who are you?" Robin looked at Granny saying, Oh, Hi. I'm Robin." "Never seen you here before… are you new here?" asked Granny. "Yep. To be honest I woke up here by mistake with no memory of well… anything really. Well, except my sister Rebecca." said Robin. "Oh, so you must be the amnesiac Emma and David found collapsed on the road right?" asked Granny. "Yep. T-That's me. So have you seen Henry?" asked Robin. "He's sitting over there by Hook honey." said Granny. "Okay. Thanks. Umm… Mrs. Hood right?" asked Robin. "Just call me Granny honey. I don't mind." said Granny. "Alright well thanks 'Granny.'" said Robin. As Granny said, Henry was sitting in a booth and sitting across from him was Hook. Henry was eating a cupcake with hot coco, while Hook was eating a sunnyside egg with toast and (of course) rum. Robin sat next to Henry. "Hi Robin. Got any memories back yet?" asked Henry. "No. Not yet." said Robin with a sigh. "Don't worry mate. Your memories will come around." said Hook after taking a bite of toast. "Yeah well, I don't think Nica's spell worked." said Robin. "So do you want to tell Emma that the spell didn't work and go to Mr. Gold's?" asked Henry. "I think that's the best choice right now." said Robin.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Emma listened to Robin. "Alright let's go to Mr. Gold's." said Emma. When Emma, Hook, Henry, Robin, Rebecca, Chrom, and everyone else, arrived at Gold's pawn shop, Mr. Gold said, "Well who do we have here?" Chrom looked at him in shock. "You- I met you before…" said Chrom. "Oh why hello dearie. What service can I be of you today?" Chrom spotted the Fire Emblem on a shelf and said plainly, "What can I do for the Fire Emblem?" Then the door opened. Nica woke up in her little cot, still exhausted from casting that spell.** ** _Ugh… why am I in my bed? Last thing I remember is- "_** **Robin… I casted the spell wrong so it didn't work!" She panicked, even though she shouldn't have been. She lay back down again and saw the note Ricken left when she was brought into her room and tucked in. She picked up the note and after reading it, "FREAKING DANG IT! Henry knows how dangerous he can be!" She slammed her fist on the table, leaving a good dent and knocking everything over. She threw off her covers and ran out the door, not paying attention to the burning sensation on her cheek. Then she was gone.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **"** **Guys!" Nica screamed, a dragonstone and second seal bouncing in her bag. She burst through the door to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, just to hear Chrom's words. "Mr. Gold, I'd like to make a deal." She asked, "Why yes dearie! I would be happy to make a deal with you!" He replied gleefully. "I will trade you these," She held out the dragonstone and second seal, "for the Fire Emblem." "And what do these items do dearie?" Mr. Gold asked. "We will have go outside," Nica replied. "Okay dearie, but let's hurry!" He chuckled. Everyone spilled out and Nowi stepped forward. When Nica handed her the dragonstone, Nowi turned into her dragon form. Mr. Gold seemed very impressed, "Downside to that is that only people like Nowi can use it." Nica explained, "Which is why I provide this as well," she tapped on the second seal, "All you have to do is wish to be like Nowi and wait for the magic to happen." Nica explained. Mr. Gold thought for a minute, "Well I guess that will be enough." said Gold. "Thank you." said Chrom. Nica disappeared to Emma's house. Emma, Hook, Chrom and everyone else started walking to Emma's house.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Robin and Henry was just arriving at Emma's house to see Ricken. Ricken was reading his tome while Nica was eating lunch, when Henry and Robin walked in. "Hi Ricken. Hi Nica what's new?" asked Henry. "We got something that was ours from Mr. Gold called the Fire Emblem. So what brings you guys here? asked Ricken. "Oh I was just taking a stroll with Robin and came here to tell you, You're All Trapped!" Henry snapped his fingers and appeared as Validar. "Nica if you would be so kind to - you know." "Uh~Huh Validar… Back off. Especially from Ricken, or I murder you and Grima" "Nica?! What are you-?!" Ricken tried to say until he was cut off by a soft, yet firm voice. " Please Ricken, I am sorry I did not tell you earlier… But I am the Fell Dragon Nicaria" Nica said as her veins turned black and black dragon wings unfolded, tearing her jacket. Her eyes turned darker than her lavender shade and then, everything pitched into darkness.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **"** **Grima, arise!" Validar cast a spell and summoned Grima, the Fell dragon Grima tried to summon her dark magic at Ricken but, she didn't have the power to do it because she was in her weak form. So she didn't have the power to kill. (Not yet anyway…) "RRR! Curse me in my weak form!" said Grima. Validar summoned his dark magic at Ricken. Nicaria pushed Ricken away and took the blow. When Grima saw this she was very pleased, "Why, what a pleasure to see you again,** ** _little sister."_** **Those words rang out through Storybrooke. "l-little s-s-sister…?" Ricken stammered. "Yes Ricken… I'm sorry." Nica yelled over Grima's roar, "I have a lot to explain but now is not the time!" Robin got out his Levin Sword and said, "Alright! I don't know who you are but, I won't let you hurt anyone!" "Ha! Ha! Such bravery. You dare take such a tone, with your own father?!" said Validar. "My what?!" said Robin. Just then Henry came in asking, "Hey Ricken do you know where-?" Henry looked at the weakened Nica in shock. "Henry! Get out of here!" shouted Robin. Henry was just about to go get help when he heard Validar say, "Oh No You Don't!" Validar teleported and grabbed Henry. "Let him go!" said Robin. Robin took a step closer when Validar stopped him saying, "Come any closer and he dies! Unless you and your sister give yourselfs to Grima, I'll let him go." said Validar. "No Robin Don't Do It! Alright mister I don't know what your talking about but, I won't let you take Robin!" said Henry. "Ha! As if one kid could hurt me! You have as much spirit as that prince trying to saving his own sister. Well guess what Henry, Chrom failed. The old king Gangrel beat the prince at his own game. But no matter, you will die just the same as Emmeryn did by her own choice." said Validar. "Alright! I do as you wish just let him go." said Robin. "Validar, Let. Him. Go." Nicaria said menacingly "Well sorry but I need him for the plan. So I won't let him go just yet." said Validar. "You little-!" "Bah! You still don't get it do you?! I need him for the plan so that means-" Validar tried to finish. "That he's my brother." said Robin. Valdar transported Henry, Robin, and Nica to Regina's lair.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Emma, Hook, Chrom, and the others went to Emma's house. When they arrived, they saw that the door was still open. Emma and the others went in to see Ricken trying to get up, still in pain from Validar's magic. "Ricken! Are you okay?!" asked Emma. "Will you please stop treating me like a child?! Ow!" Lissa came up with her healing staff and healed Ricken's wound. "Thanks Lissa." said Ricken. "What the bloody heck happened here?" asked Hook. "The last thing I remember is Validar came here with Robin in disguise as Henry. And I don't know why but, Nica is working with Validar. Valdar though his dark magic at me and then lights out." said Ricken. "Wait. Validar?!" asked Lucina. Regina came in asking, "Have you seen Henry? I can't find him anywhere." Just then dark magic hit the room and a image appeared in a ball of black smoke. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Your too late fools! I captured your little tactician and took him to my new lair! Let's have a look shall we?" said Validar in a cruel joyful attitude. The image turned to the left and showed Robin and Henry tied up with face gags around their mouths. "Henry! Give me back my son Vaildar!" said Regina. "Oh Ho! Why hello Regina it's been a long time. Have you come to say you're sorry that you took your own son, fled the kingdom, and made a good person out of him?!" said Validar. "That's none of your concern Validar. Now give me back my sons!" said Regina. "Your what?!" asked Chrom. "Bah! If you want them come and get them. I think you know where I'm at." said Validar. The image faded. "He's at my lair at the cemetery." said Regina. "Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute. Can we talk about what Validar meant by 'Your sons?'" asked Chrom. "We'll talk about that later mate. Right now we have to save Robin and Henry." said Hook. "No Hook I think everyone should know the truth." sighed Regina.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Regina began telling the story of how she, Valdar, Robin, Rebecca, and Henry are all related. When she finished Lucina asked, "So even though you were the evil queen, you still didn't want Robin or Rebecca to become Grima?" "Yes. And now I put my own sons and maybe Rebecca's life in danger of becoming that beast." "Well we won't let that happen we've been friends with Robin and Rebecca for two years and had full success in our lives. We altered our future once and we will do it again no matter how hard the risk. I promise we will save Robin and Henry and we will do it without fail!" said Chrom. The crowd cheered. "Are you ready?" asked Chrom. Another cheer.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Nicaria was fighting when she glanced back at Ricken. That's when she realised what that burning sensation was that she felt a while ago. Her face turned cherry red and she sat on the floor, head in hands, and cried. She just cried. "You were always so weak around him," Grima mocked, "Shut up Grima," Nicaria cried. " I remember you would lock yourself in your room and cry because 'You weren't good enough for him such a weakling, you haven't changed a bit." Grima cooed. "Shut. Up!" She screamed, "Have you told him yet?" Grima looked at Ricken, "Has she?" Ricken finally realised what she was talking about and stammered, "N-no, but I have told her!" when Nicaria heard this she was stunned. Validar summoned a ball of dark magic and shot it at Ricken. When Ricken took the hit, Nicaria was filled to the brim with rage. "I. Will. Kill You!" She screamed at Validar. She charged at him, a dark sword materialized and she thrust it through his stomach, killing Validar, and setting Henry free. "Henry. Leave here." When Henry hesitated, Nica said, "Go. Now!" and pushed Henry away and towards Hook. "Take him to safety." She said, Ricken noticed the chains dangling from her wrists. "She's being kept from achieving her full power," Ricken said, "I can do this," His face was turning red. When Nicaria came to ask if he was okay, he kissed her, and like that, the chains disappeared. When he pulled away she was redder than he was. "Let's talk about this later…" She said. Ricken just nodded. Robin was still tied up and somehow he looked like he was about to pass out again. "Robin! Stay with me!" said Henry with shock in his voice, "Lissa, help him!" Nicaria shouted behind her shoulder. Lissa went running towards Robin and healed him. "It's too much dark power, my magic can't heal him!" Lissa cried, "Then Chrom! Cover me!" Nicaria shouted, taking off towards Robin. Just then Rebecca collapsed from the dark power as well. "Rebecca!" shouted Chrom. Chrom caught her. "It's only affecting Robin and Rebecca!" Emma came running up saying, "We have to get out of here now!" Regina came up saying "Everyone get Robin, Rebecca, and anyone else from Storybrooke out!" All of a sudden, something clicked in Nicaria's head. "What are you doing,** ** _Grimmy_** **?" Nicaria asked deviously. "What have I told you about calling me that!" Grima roared. Validar appeared and said, "Fools! You can't help them! They're powerless! They will die any minute now!" "What?!" said Henry. "C-Chrom? Go. Save yourselves." said Rebecca in a weak voice. "No. I'm not going to leave you guys here! I'll risk losing Emmeryn… but, I can't lose you both too!" said Chrom. "Robin! No! I can't lose you again!" said Lucina. "We got to help them! What do we do?!" said Henry. "I may have a way…" Nicaria said "Anything! Just save them!" Chrom said franticly. "Okay, but it's risky, and I need full concentration… So we need to take care of Grimmy first," She replied, obviously running out of energy. "Lissa, you can't heal them but you** ** _can_** **stall their death. Do you think you can concentrate and stall it until Grima is dealt with?" She asked. "I think so!" Lissa replied, high in spirits. "Then let's do this." Nicaria said, a smirk on her face.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Nica pulled out the strange tome and powered up with a ball of dark magic, "Time to fight fire with fire" she launched the dark magic at Grima, hitting her square in the forehead. "GAH!" Grima screeched, stumbling backwards. "Bullseye!" Nicaria cheered. Emma pulled out her gun and shot Grima in the chest. "Gah! You Will Die!" shouted Grima. Lissa healed Robin and Rebecca as best as she could when she said, "I'm out of magic!" Robin tried to sit up helping Rebecca sit up saying, "Rebecca I know a way to save everyone." Robin pulled out his tome while Rebecca said, "No. We'll die if we-!" "Hey it's going to be alright." said Robin. "(sigh) Alright. Let's do it." said Rebecca. Rebecca and Robin cast the spell and shot it towards Grima. "Noooo! You Fools!" said Grima. Grima disappeared. "No! I just found you guys!" said Henry. "Thank you Chrom. Henry. Everyone. For everything. May we meet again in a better life." said Robin and Rebecca in unison. "No! You're my brother and sister! I'm not going to leave you!" said Henry. Henry ran towards Robin and Rebecca trying to give them each a hug. But he couldn't feel them because they were disappearing. Finally, with eyes filled with tears, Robin and Rebecca disappeared.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **After the battle Nica had locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out. "Ricken, you're the only one who hasn't tried talking to her and after all, you** ** _did_** **kiss her" Emma said. "W-what! I only did it to free her from those chains!" He stammered.** **"** ** _Sure."_** **Henry said sarcastically "It's kinda obvious she likes you. Whenever you're around she would be really mean." Chrom stated matter-of-factly. "Shut up!" Ricken said, his face getting red. "Just try talking to her, I'm almost positive she's paranoid, thanks to- you know…" Rebecca said. "Fine." Ricken whined. "I'll go talk to her! Just stop bothering me about it!" and like that, he ran upstairs. Ricken knocked on the door with a big "N" on it. "Go away Hook!" He heard Nica screeched from behind the door. "I-it's Ricken" he said softly to the door. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Nica, her cheeks stained with tears and hair scrunched and messy.** ** _She's been stressing out._** **Ricken thought sadly. "I-I'm sorry about earlier…" Ricken said, not meeting her eyes. Next thing he heard, to his surprise, was laughing. He looked up in confusion, "Oh Ricken, I was more happy than angry and surprised combined when you kissed me." She laughed. "R-really?! I- I-" and he just laughed with her. For a while they laughed, but Nica laughed the most. "I haven't felt this good since… HAHA! WHO CARES HOW LONG AGO?!" She said, "All I know is that you're the cutest boy I've met!" then her face turned redder than a tomato when she suddenly felt Ricken's lips against hers. It felt like she finally found what she was looking for… A boy more annoying than her older sister Grima, but an annoyance she truly loved. "I- um… I was hoping you could be my-" Ricken stammered, face turning red, before he was cut off."Girlfriend?" Nica laughed, "yah…" Ricken said, smiling bigger than Nica could** ** _ever._** **Nica leaned close into him and whispered in his ear, "Yes. For ever and ever."** **"** **What's taking them so long?" Hook said impatiently, Ricken and Nica came down the stairs and who would be first to ask than Henry. "So you finally came out, eh?" He said, happier than ever. "Yup, and I finally got a boyfriend," She replied cheerfully. Lots of mouths dropped and Emma just smiled. "I knew my little 16 year old pirate would be able to get herself a pirate of her own. Hook laughed. "But Ricken, listen here." Hook got all serious, "You better protect my little pirate, or watch yer back." Nica just laughed. "Well, we better be getting to sleep.." Nica said, "Lissa, you can have my room, Chrom can have the couch, and I can get some air mattresses for everyone else. When everyone was settled, they went to sleep.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **The next morning, everyone was devastated that Robin and Rebecca sacrificed themselves to save everyone. "(sniff) Oh Robin, Oh Rebecca" cried Lissa. "Don't cry Lissa. They wouldn't want you to." said Henry. "I know… I just I miss them so much…" said Lissa. Just then Emma's front door burst open and in came Emma saying, "Everyone come quick! I found them!" "Really?!" asked Lissa, her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks stained with tears. "Yes! Hurry!" Everyone went to follow Emma. They all arrived at the Welcome To Storybrooke sign and saw two people collapsed on the road. A big crowd gathered around them to see if they were okay. "Ugh… what happened?" asked Robin. "Ugh… Robin where are we?" asked Rebecca. "I see you both are wake now." said Chrom. "Hey there." said Lissa. "There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Give me your hands." said Chrom. "Just like you found us the first time huh?" said Robin. Everyone laughed. Henry came up and hugged Robin saying, "Welcome home. Brother."**

 **Chapter 20**

 **"** **Haha! It's good to be back everyone." Robin said cheerfully," "Hey everyone?" Rebecca asked, "What is it Rebecca?" Henry asked curiously. All of a sudden Rebecca turned into Validar. "HAHAHA! Fools! That wasn't Rebecca! Rebecca never existed!" "Woah Woah Woah," Nica stopped him there, "If Rebecca never existed, how were you and Rebecca at the battle at the same time?" "I-" Validar was quickly cut off by Robin "And how did we cast the spell to finish Grima? Only Fell bloods can do that." Next thing you knew, Validar was being** ** _flooded_** **with questions "Bah! Why do you always have to over-complicate things Nica! Geez… Either way, back to the point: You will find out soon enough…" And Validar disappeared. "What do you think he meant?" Henry asked. "I don't know kid, but hopefully it's not dangerous." Emma replied. Nowi noticed Panne's intense concentration, "Are you okay Panne?" Nowi asked with concern in her voice. "Yes," Panne sighed, "I just thought I heard something." Just then, A young woman stumbled out of the forest, looking weak and hurt. "C-Chrom… Help…" And she collapsed. Everyone rushed to see her. "W-wait is that…?" Robin said in confusion, "It couldn't be…" "Kailey!" Nica screamed, tears filling her eyes and staining her cheeks. "Y-you know Kailey?!" Chrom said in shock, eyeing Grima's mark on Kailey's hand "We're best friends, she's been wandering around this world with me for several years." She replied plainly as she patched up Kailey's wounds. Nica called to Chrom, "Get her and follow me." She unfolded Fell Dragon wings and flew into the woods, rushing farther in, towards Kailey's little hut.**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **(dun dun dun!)**

 **Next Book in the series**

 **Through The Barrier**

 **Welp. Kailey has been found and all is well… Or is it? Join the others as they search for a way to get back to Ylisse, and they somehow ended up in the Half-Blood Camp… Nica will probably murder all of the half-bloods… OH WELL. TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE AMAZINGNESS.**


End file.
